kanzakafandomcom-20200213-history
EP06 (Slayers TRY)
Wandering Around? The Runaway Shrine Takes a Trip! (Japanese: ? の を!) is the sixth episode of Slayers TRY. It was first broadcast in Japan on May 9, 1997. In this episode, the Slayers board a runaway train and finally reaches the Flarelord temple. = Synopsis = After walking for endless days with the Flarelord's temple in sight, the Slayers were still no nearer to it than in the beginning. They hastened to the nearest town, Explaina, chiefly famous for the ruins near the town. In the restaurant, while scarfing down dinner, no one noticed Jiras Jiros Jires dropping a grooly fruit into the cooking (one fruit is capable of knocking out a giant ogre). Zelgadiss Graywords, meanwhile, quizzed Filia about the ruins they noticed. When he showed interest, Filia told him in no uncertain terms that he is not to go snooping around there, then chastised Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev for eating so much. She then proceeded to gulp down the last course, but since it was the one doctored by Jiras, she immediately collapsed, asleep. Taking the opportunity, Zelgadiss left the party at night to go ruin-exploring, but was caught on by the rest of the party. With Filia still asleep on Gourry's back they explored the ruins covered with some strange language. Xelloss then appeared, and mused that the ruins were at least from the time before the Kōma War, but that he didn't know further. However, Filia would be able to. Upon awakening, Filia was thrown into a panic, and her bracelet reacts to the ruin's inscription. The "ruins" turned out to be a train built by the ryuzoku as a means of transportation While the Slayers would now reach the Flarelord's temple a lot faster, the train was essentially a runaway aiming straight for the Flarelord's temple, since it was built so long ago, and Filia did not know how to operate it. What's worse, there had been countless towns and villages built in the path of the train tracks. When the party tried to jump off the train, they were interrupted by Grabos Maunttop, Jiras and their lizardmen. While trying to fight them with magic, they discovered that all their magic were being absorbed and converted into energy to make the train move. This did not deter Lina, who proceeded to punch them off the train. As the Slayers continued to find ways to stop the train, with interruptions from Grabos's party, they finally managed to locate and smash the energy converter. However, the inertia kept the train moving, and by now they were very close to the temple. Lina forced Filia to change into her golden dragon form, and riding on her, she cast a Dragon Slave on the train. However, it was slightly too late, as the burning ruins crashed into a part of the temple of the Flarelord Vrabazard. = Major events = * The Slayers reach Flarelord Vrabazard's temple = Characters = * Lina Inverse * Gourry Gabriev * Zelgadiss Graywords * Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune * Filia Ul Copt * Xelloss * Jiras Jiros Jires * Grabos Maunttop * Lizardmen = Spells = * Dig Volt (Zelgadiss) * Fireball (Lina and Amelia) * Ray Wing (Zelgadiss and Amelia) * Dragon Slave (Lina) = Trivia = Errors Eyecatches Category:Slayers TRY episodes